


Secrets

by Hawkwitch



Series: post [9]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Secrets<br/>Characters: Jim, Chief Whip<br/>Genre: Speculation/humor<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: some nice words<br/>Summary: Post-canon, there was this old saying, I have seen many Emperors naked and it was never an impressive sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

„Albert, what do younger people think of the elections?“ Jim asked.  
„I don’t know. They won’t go to the elections.“ The Principal Private Secretary said. „I asked my young nephew if he knew who’s The Prime Minister and he had no clue.“  
„What kind of an arse is this nephew?“ Jim fumed annoyedly.  
„He’s an assistant in The Home Office, Prime Minister.“ Albert said.  
„How typical.“ Jim murmured and rolled his eyes. Jim had spent a whole day on a photoshoot to make photos for his campaign. And he was actually very pleased with the result.  
„But what do you think of the photos, Albert?“  
„Well, Prime Minister, I think they look a bit dictatorial...“ Albert said. „I... mean... nothing... this is a new word for „splendid“... ahh... it looks like The Chief Whip is already here to see you, Prime Minister!“  
„This new column „Dirty Laundry“ is absolutely magnificent!“ Jim told his guest in jovial mood. „The opposition will taste a bit of their own medicine now.“  
„Indeed, „Dirty Laundry“ is a huge success. There was this old saying, I have seen many Emperors naked and it was never an impressive sight.“ Chief Whip said and laughed drily.  
„What do you mean by Emperors?“ Jim said, growing paranoid. „Who said this? Sir Arnold?“  
„No, Jim, actually it was Bismarck.“ Chief Whip said.  
„Bloody Germans. What do they want now?“ Jim frowned.  
„Could we leave that for now?“ Chief Whip said.  
„Right... did you manage to find out where Moorehouse got such information?“ Jim asked.  
„She can be very secretive if she wants to, Jim.“ Chief Whip said.  
„But she has revealed at least what she wants?“  
„Well not as such, but there are rumours it might be... Ministry of Justice.“  
„Oh God... “ Jim said. On a more positive note he added. „I have told Frank to push Moorehouse a bit harder and see whether she can find dirt on Basil and Dudley as well.“  
„Oh no, Jim!“ The Chief Whip said, shocked. „They are on our side! This can cost several seats for the party.“  
Jim sighed.  
„But they will accuse me in being dictatorial. Take care that this story gets suppressed!“  
„I do what I can. Also, Jim, I ask you to come to the party headquarters on Saturday, if possible.“ Chief Whip said.  
„It’s not very convenient.“ Jim said.  
„If you are not at the table, you could end up being lunch, Jim.“ Chief Whip said.


End file.
